PAR-18-604 Vet-LIRN Network Capacity-Building Project Michigan State University Project Summary The Toxicology Section of the Michigan State University Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory works in coordination with the FDA Vet-LIRN and the Food Emergency Response Network (FERN) to monitor, test, and report on chemical food contaminants in an effort to provide effective communication of laboratory findings to protect the nation's food/feed supply. Testing of food products for chemical residues, including antimicrobial drugs and the naturally occurring fungal contaminant mycotoxins, are routinely performed by liquid chromatography tandem mass spectrometry. Newer methods for the detection of multiple drug residues in food products (Becker et al, 2004; Aguilera-Luiz et al, 2008; Heller et al, 2006, Tang et al, 2012) have been described for ultra-high performance liquid chromatography tandem mass spectrometers. The acquisition of a UPLC-MS/MS would greatly enhance our current capabilities and provide surge capacity with high throughput for Vet-LIRN and FERN- directed product testing. In addition, high throughput testing would allow the MSU VDL to expand its test offerings, thus allowing for increased market surveillance and reporting.